Sekushi Meinu / 100 Questions
100 Questions * Please tell us your name. '''Sekushi Meinu. * '''When is your birthday? My birthday is on 14th February. * Your blood type? AB+ * Please tell us your three sizes? 'I'll let you to guess. * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''Mother, deceased father, around six cousins, four aunts and three uncles. I also have grandparents. * '''What's your occupation? '''I'm a third year student at Akademi High School. I * '''Your favourite food? '''Sushi, because rhymes with Sekushi. * '''Favourite animal? '''I like cats. * '''Favourite subject? '''Physical Education. I like biology as well. * '''Dislike subject? '''Chemistry. * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''Yes. * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Not really. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''I'm not bothering to join in a club. However, I'm a Drama Club former member. * '''What's your motto? '"If you have big boobs, you have anything you want!" * '''Your special skill? '''I know how to use a lawn mower. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My boobs? * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''A single word is not enough. * '''Your forte? '''I don't know. * '''Your shortcomings? '''I don't even know what does it mean. * '''Places in your memories? '''My house, I guess. * '''What is your favorite drink? '''Hot chocolate. I like orange juice and Coca-Cola too. * '''How good can you swim? '''Pretty well, to be honest. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? I don't run. * Your hobby or obsession? '''You. * '''Disliked food? '''Anything which doesn't rhyme with Sekushi. * '''Anything you want most currently? '''You. * '''Afraid of heights? '''No. * '''Dislike thunder? '''No. * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Both. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''I use a mechanical pencil. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Cereal. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? Ask Oka. * Can you play any musical instruments? I can break any musical instrument. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoor. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have siblings. * Do you have a cellphone? '''I do. * '''How long is your commute to school? '''Around 10 minutes. * '''How many friends do you have? '''Few. * '''Your favorite sports? '''Sleeping. * '''How good can you cook? '''I can burn my house. * '''Favorite colors? Red and pink. * Anything you can never forgive? 'You. * '''How tall are you? '''5'8. * '''Shoe size? '''Ask my mother, she knows. * '''Your dreams? '''Nightmares. * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''What? * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? ' No. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''No. * '''Bed time? '''Around midnight. * '''Wake up time? '''Around morning. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Neither. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Obviously yes. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? I don't need to lose weight. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Both. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Right. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I don't know, I'm always lucky. * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''Look at the previous answer. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''Ask Genka. * '''What's your favorite flower? '''I love rose. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''My allergies. * '''And summer? '''Swimming. * '''What about fall? '''Leaves. * '''And then the winter? '''Fireplaces. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''Tommorow. * '''What are you capable of? '''Answering questions. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''My sleepwear. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Yes. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''I don't care about the world. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Stalker... * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My boobs. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Japanese * '''How do you commute to school? '''Walking. * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Ma-... Nevermind. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''I brush my teeth. * '''Where are you living right now? '''In my house. * '''What kind of place is it? '''Nice. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''A lot. * '''How's your eyesight? '''I should wear glasses but they make me unattractive. * '''What's your favorite holiday? '''Christmas. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Crying. * '''How long do you study every day? Enough. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''Nothing. * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Crying. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A shoe. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Not really. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''A bento. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? No. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No. Category:Lists